


I is no good at titles

by Voltron_IS_LIFE



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, klance, lance genderbent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_IS_LIFE/pseuds/Voltron_IS_LIFE
Summary: " Pidge I don't think this is a good idea" Allura whined as she was pulled down the hall to the dinning room "don't worry! We need a girl for this mission and I have to be at the control panel and you have to fly the ship!" Pidge argued as she struggled to open the small pouch she had tied around her waist. "Well you know he will be mad, right?" Princess Allura started to panic a little, they where nearing the dinning hall and she had yet to convince Pidge that this was a bad plan "well you should at least ask him before playing with his gender!" She started to pull away from the tinny gremlins grasp but she was to late they had allready reached the dinning hall "Don't worry princess! It's lance he'll be fine!" Pidge assured the princess as she let go of her wrist, and they walked into the the dinning room with pidge beaming at the thought of messing with lance





	1. Is he ok!

" Pidge I don't think this is a good idea" Allura whined as she was pulled down the hall to the dinning room "We need a girl for this mission, I have to be at the control panel and you have to fly the ship! This is the only way, plus they would recognize us!" Pidge argued as she struggled to open the small pouch she had tied around her waist.   
"Well you know he will be mad, right?" Princess Allura started to panic a little, they where around the corner from the dinning hall and she had yet to convince Pidge that this was a bad plan "well you should at least ask him before playing with his gender!" She started to pull away from the tinny gremlins grasp but she was to late they had allready reached the dinning hall "Don't worry princess! It's lance he'll be fine!" Pidge assured the her as she let go of her wrist, and focused bolth hands on opening the pouch,   
"got it" Pidge expertly untied it from her waist and held up the tinny brown bag "all you have to do is put it in his food, and let science do the rest." Pidge held out the bag to the princess who was staring at the little girl as she had just asked her to kill someone "are u kidding! I'm not going to be the one to blame for this!"  
" who will know you did it? I'm going to be taking full credit for whatever happens in there, all you have to do is mix that powder into his goo" Pidge nodes in the direction of the pouch like she expected Allura to have forgotten what she was holding  
"Will it hurt him?" She asked as she glanced at the dinning room door   
" probably not" Pidge shrugged and grabbed allura but the wrist and pulled her in without giving her any time to react to what she just said. Everyone was allready in the dinning room shiro was talking to coran about what appeared to be the healing pods, lance and Keith where having a argument about who knows what and hunk was over in the kitchen area getting the plates ready   
Lance looked up from his stare down with Keith to see who had opend the door " Good morning princess! Oh and pidge did you fix my, you know?" Pidge was confused for a second but quickly figured out what he was talking about "almost, i might have to pick up a spare part on the next planet we stop by but it should be fixed soon."  
Lance seemed to sink in his seats little at the news, but quickly perked up as he saw allura passing out the food goo. Pidge took her seat and began to scribble in her note pad, keeping a close eye on lance the hole time. when Allura got to lance she hesitated slitly before handing him his goo. Lance took no notice in this as he was more focused on the long haired boy beside him. Keith had made a snarky coment about he was probably having Pidge fix his mirror so he can go back to admireing himself, lance excepted the plate with a smile and a thank you. Allura gave him a guilty smile and continued handing out the goo

I wonder what that was about? Lance thought to himself as he shifted his attention to his food, he was starving! Him and Keith had just gotten out of a early morning sparing session and he was pooped. He quickly shovels in a spoon fool of the green goop,he quickly noticed Pidge staring him down. "What's wrong do I have something on my face" he asked as he began to wipe his mouth "huh? No u have nothing on your face" lane gave her a puzzled expression and continued eating.   
The third bite in he started to notice something was really wrong, his stomach felt hot and tight and he was getting a little light headed. Keith was going on about the different kinds of knives he left at home and what he used each of them for but lance wasn't paying attention and y more. His head was swimming and he was starting to get the feeling that it was about to get ten times worse. He took one more bite and that seemed to do it.   
He dropped the spoon and bent over clutching his stomach as he cried out in pain. It felt like his intire body was lit on fire, he took a shaky breath and looked up. The room had gone dead silent, all eyes on lances. Allura looked like she just saw a ghost, " what the fuck was that!" Lance breathed out in one shaky breath "my body feels like it's burning from the inside out!" He cried as he another wave of pain erupted threw is body "lance!" Keith bent down next to lance, he had somehow ended up in the floor doubled over his hands clutching his stomach " whats happening?!"   
Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder as he looked around the room at all the scared expressions trying to find out what had just happend to the Cuban boy. He couldn't help but notice that Pidge was looking quickly back in forth between her not pad and lance, her face stricken with guilt  
"Pidge! What on earth did you do to him!" He shouted over the cries of lance as another wave of pain whent corsing threw his body "I did what I had to do for the mission!" She was already making her way over to lance but she quickened her passe as lances cries started getting more strained and rough "the mission called for a girl so I kinda spiked his food to make him a normal girl! It shouldn't be hurting him!" She cried as he slumped down next to lance frantically trying to figure out what whent wrong.   
Keith glanced up at the green paladin horrified, "what do you mean you spiked his food!" He yelled at her lance let out another cry of pain, his body shudderd and he slumped over onto Keith, completely still. "LANCE" Pidge screamed as she rolled him onto his back and checked for a pulse   
" is he ok?" Shiro wisperd staring down at what was lively boy a few moments ago "he's alive if that's what your asking" Pidge mumbeled  
Shiro glared at her a long lecture at the tip of his tong when his thoughts where cut of by junk gasping "Pidge when you said 'Normal Girl' that means it changes his body right? To match a normal girls"  
" yeah what about it" Pidge snapped   
Junk flinched but kept going " I think I know what happend" he wisperd his voice coated with fear


	2. Child hood memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What whent wrong

"What would you know that I wouldn't!" Pidge shouted glaring up at hunk " w-well when me and lance where little we lived on the bad part of town, I had just moved there from Hawaii and he was showing me around, you know like where the best place to get ice cream is and all that" " ok Hunk get to the point" Keith snarled (yeah that's right a full galra snarl) as he watched Pidge look over the quickly changing lance. He had started to get shorter and thinner his hair was growing fast into long beautiful brown locks and his face was slowly morphing Hunk stared in shock at Keith but quickly continued "I can fill you in on the details but when me and him where kids l-lance got,well..." "Spit it out hunk!" Keith shouted witch earned him a sour look from shiro "Ok! Ok so well long story short lance got stabbed, more than once, in his stomach area and it never healed right... maby the pain came from the old stab wounds when the Medicean or what ever started changing him into a 'normal girl' the scars still hurt him so that's my best guess" he sucked in a breath everyone eyes where on him filled to the brim with shock and horror. Pidge snapped out of it and lifted up his shirt to revel his stomach. There was three huge scars on his stomach two as big as a meat blade and one big scare starting from the shoulder to a little past his belly button. Pidge sucked in a deep breath and Keith looked away ( manly becouse he was a girl now and he/she had boobs) "that's bad, I didn't acount for that when I made it! Look the scars are slowly vanishing!" Pidge exclaimed and she examend the receding scars " umm Pidge" shiro said poking her in the shoulder with is flesh are his other hand covering his eyes, " is mendont want to see lances new, umm body parts" he mumbled and motioned for her to put his/her shirt down " oh right sorry" she pulled the blue and gray shirt back down, Keith heard the movement and looked back " will he be ok?" He asked " yeah he should be waking up pretty soon and like on singlal he shot straight up gasping for breath " he looked over at Pidge eyes wide in horror "what did you do to me!?" His voice was high and soft like a angle and Keith couldn't help but think " why is he so hot as a girl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short ending it's like 12 on and I need to sleep 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Ever! I'm so happy to be able to share all of my weird little fan girl dreams with all of my fellow fans ( plz don't hate)


End file.
